Come Back
by TheMadhater
Summary: Nineteen long years since King Maxon's Selection. King Maxon married Kriss instead of America because the rebel attack never happened. America and King Maxon have both had children of their own, now King Maxon's son is having his own Selection. America's daughter has been chosen as one of the 35 but she is Prince Stephan's half-sister. What will happen when King Maxon finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**So, someone asked if I could write this and I thought what the heck. This fanfiction will be in America's point of view and sometimes Maxon's. I hope you like this, also all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

 **America POV**

I can say I am a bad mother. A mother that you would never want. A mother that lied. I have done so much wrong by my sweet girl. My angel that I love so much. It took me twelve years to tell her who her father is. King Maxon. The boy that stole my heart at seventeen to only break it so no man could put it back together. Sure, I am married to Collin.

I love him but not like Maxon. My heart still picks up when I watch the report. I dread the rain because he won't dance with me anymore. I know I did wrong. It's my fault Maxon is married to Kriss. They have two kids together. A son and a daughter. The son's selection is coming up and Adela wants to apply to see if she can get in. She wants to know Maxon. When I told her when she was twelve she was so mad and hurt. It took her a week until she asked why I wasn't married to Maxon.

I remember the night when Maxon asked me to marry him. We weren't going to make love but we did. We made our daughter that night but in the morning, it all went to hell. I remember three months later when I found out that I was indeed with child, I cried and cried. This couldn't be happening. Collin knew that Adela wasn't his but took her anyways.

He was married before me but his wife died in child birth. He had a son-our son Ethan. He wanted Ethan to grow up with a mother and I wanted Adela to grow with a father. We got married shortly after and six months later I had my baby.

Now my baby is nineteen and she is grown up. She looks like her dad in every way. Collin has blonde hair and brown eyes so no one would think that she is Maxon's. But her eyes are a dark brown, her hair blonde like Maxon's. She acts more like Maxon too. She is always so proper and on top of things. She never does anything wrong.

"Mom." Adela comes up to me. Her hair in a bun. She always wears dresses. I do too but being a two is the only reason.

"Yeah." I say. Adela sits down next to me.

"If I join the selection will you be mad?" I look at her puzzled. She looks lost and hurt.

"No, I want you to know Maxon, he is your dad." Adela nods her head. I look down at her hands to see that she has filled out all the paperwork.

"Can you come with me to get my pictures done?" I nod getting up. Adela never had to wear makeup because she never needed it. We walk down to city center where we wait for an hour. She goes in takes her picture coming back out with a smile.

 _Three long weeks later…._

My heart beats fast as I stare at the TV. Maxon is looking at his son with pride. He is telling the country the girls that are picked. Adela has her fingers crossed and she watches him go through the province after province. The funny thing about the prince his middle name is Aspen like Maxon was thanking Aspen for his son. His first Stephan. He looked like his father. His hair is like Maxon's. His eyes too.

"Adela Amberly Singer McKellar." Adela started jumping up and down yelling with joy. Collin squeezed my hand looking at our daughter. She was going to meet her dad and be dating her half-brother. I look at the TV and Maxon is frozen. His jaw tense as he stares at his son. I hear Celeste daughters named called and then Adela is even happier. They are best friends. Collin kisses my cheek saying, "she will be okay." I nod into his chest as he wraps his strong arms around me.

"Maxon won't replace you." I say. Collin tightens his hold on me.

"Maxon will, he is her father." Adela is still jumping up and down and twirling around. I think she might get dizzy but no.

"You will be in the castle in two days if you were selected." Adela just giggles more and more. Collin and I retire to our room early that night. Both of us are not too happy. Collin wraps his arms around my body bringing me into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I shake my head as I cling to his body. "She will always love us."

"What if Maxon finds out, he can kill me for treason, Collin I could be dead within days." Adela could tell him right away and then he could kill me for treason. Adela would be forced to stay at the palace and die also, because bastard children were not allowed. Maxon could kill us both because I never could ever tell him. It's not like I didn't try. I kept calling the palace again and again but they always said he was busy. I gave up once he was married to Kriss.

The rebel. The rebels knew about me though; they knew about Adela. I have been attacked by them more times than I can count.

"That won't happen, Maxon can't kill my wife. I fund the army America, if he hurts you I will not fund the army." Collin said his voice strong and calm.

"He hates me. He will want me dead after he learns that I have kept him away from his daughter for nineteen years." I cry into my husband shoulder.

"He never answered the phone it's on him." Collin kisses my cheek.

"I just am worried."

"How about I make you stop thinking for a little bit?" Collin asks. I nod at him letting him take over my body. The one thing that Maxon doesn't have on Collin is that Collin knows what to do in bed.

Once we are both too tired to do anything else with our bodies Collin holds me close all night. Saying I will be okay. When morning comes, I feel well rested. We spend the next two days with Adela. She seems sad to leave us but she is happy to meet Maxon. I give her my journal that I wrote while in the castle, it will tell her how to act and be.

Celeste calls me that night going on and on about how the hell did our babies get themselves into this. We both never wanted our children to go into the selection. I wanted my daughter to stay far away from that palace. Luckily King Clarkson died two years ago so my daughter won't need to deal with that.

Once Collin and I got use to the house by ourselves. Ethan is in Europe to study so he only comes at Christmas and my birthday. So now it was Collin and I, we used this to have sex anywhere we thought looked good. The island in the kitchen. The couch. The backward. The shower. The pool. I mean we never really had time to really love each other's bodies before.

When Adela was in me Collin would not touch me. I mean he would sometimes touch down there but he would not enter another woman when she had someone else's child in her. Now we never stopped touching and feeling. We tried for more kids but after Adela was born and what happened I always lost the baby. But that was okay. My kids are enough.

It had been three long weeks since Adela had left and the prince was already down to the elite. Celeste daughter made it and mine.

"My daughter cannot marry anything that came from Kriss." Celeste complained. We both hated Kriss and wanted to kill her at times. Like when she invited everyone else that was in the selection but me. Celeste was so mad and Elise they both didn't go. We stayed in and watched movies. I was eight months along already so going out was not an option.

"She won't, have you talked to her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she likes him! I mean how? We always taught her that the royals sucked."

"She is smart, hey but what about that guy she was seeing?" I ask.

"Oh, she dumped him when she got in." Celeste says.

"She is like her mother." I wink. Celeste and I laugh as the report goes on.

"Hello, Illéa." Gavril starts. He looks so old now. His grey hair. "Prince Stephan has made history today. This has never been done before but the parents of the elite will be invited to the palace to get to know him and his parents. For Lady Adela and Lady Kira their mothers they already know King Maxon and Queen Kriss already. But if I do remember Lady America and Lady Celeste never came to our loved Queen and King wedding, so King Maxon how do you feel about seeing them again?" _I think I am going to be sick._

"Well when I was having my selection I liked Lady America and Lady Celeste a lot, they were both beautiful and caring women. I was saddened when they could not attend my wedding but that was a long time ago and I just want to know what they did with their lives. I know they have had two beautiful daughters but what else?" Maxon says.

"Lady Kira, Lady Adela what have your mothers been up too?" Gavril asks. Celeste swears under her breath. Both our girls look up, faces red.

"My mother Mrs. McKellar has had a wonderful life. My brother and I are proud of her. After she nearly got killed after the selection she went on to help other people, fives, sixes, sevens and even eights that people attack. She has clinics for them all over the country. She made something good after something bad. She is amazing." Adela says.

"I had no idea she was attacked; did they guy ever get arrested?" Gavril asks. I feel sick when Adela looks to the ground.

"We are not allowed to say his name around mom, I think she is watching this right now. He was someone close to her, she didn't much care for him but what he did to her, because of something so stupid. Mom still shakes when someone says his name. He never got caught. I have no idea what he did to her, but she never says anything. My dad knows but he won't say anything either. It had something to do with trying to kill me. I was still in my mother and she was walking home after work. My dad hated that she worked." Adela sighs. "My mother was hated by the country for saying that she thought the caste should be removed. Many angry twos. All I know is he wanted her to pay for opening her mouth and she did. I was born early and almost died. After that my dad had guards with my mom at all times, still to this day."

"Did you ever meet him?" Gavril asks.

"No, I only know his name."

"And what about your mother Lady Kira." Celeste turned off the TV.

"What did your daughter just do?" Celeste asks. I look up at her tears rolling down my face.

"She just told the whole country her grandfather tried to have me killed but failed." I whisper.

"King Clarkson is in hell now for what he did." Celeste mumbles. I look down at my hands.

"I hope, but what if Maxon starts asking her questions?" Celeste looks at me, her eyes big.

"She wanted him to know, she wants him to pay."

"That doesn't sound like my daughter." I say right away. Celeste nods but her eyes look like they are thinking.

"Adela has been stuck in that palace without telling a single soul that Maxon is her father, he looks like a good dad what if she's mad. I mean Collin is great but she knows the story. That you tried to tell Maxon but he wouldn't bother talking to you. Maybe she wants him to know every bad thing that's happened to you, all the times Kriss tried to kill you. She wants him to pay." I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Celeste, she is going to get us killed for treason."

"No she won't." Celeste says. "She is smart like her mom." I nod my head but fear takes hold of my body. That fear holds me until I am in the car on the road to the palace.

"Honey, he won't find out." Collin says kisses my cheek.

"But I just feel so powerless."

"You don't need to Maxon won't lay a finger on you." Collin brings me so I am wrapped around his warm arms.

"Did you remember to pack her photo stuff, she wants." I ask.

"Yeah, it's in the back." Lucy says. Oh, Lucy quit her job at the palace to come help me with the kids. She hated working for Kriss and then Anne and Marry came too. They have less work to do and more money. They only come to the house when it needs cleaning or I need help getting ready for an event. Besides that, they live their lives. They all insisted on coming because they wanted to help me get ready for everything. I couldn't say no. Collin is making us have our own guards because he does not trust Kriss.

"You look beautiful today." Collin says. I look at him giving him a little kiss.

"I try."

"Guys stop being cute." Anne yells. We all laugh as we pull up to the palace. Then all of us go silent. Collin kisses my cheeks and pulls me out of the car. We walk up the long steps slowly. Once we open the door we see Adela. She is in a pink dress. It's short but not too short. Her hair is in a braid. She smiles when she sees us. But when she comes running to us it's weird. She is always proper and this isn't proper.

"Daddy." She yells throwing her arms around him. They hug for a minute then she hugs me.

"Hi, dear." I smile.

"Mom we hate being called dear." She rolls her eyes.

"Good this place hasn't changed you too much." Maxon clears his throat. I look up to see him staring at me. His eyes looking at every part of me. I have aged better than Kriss which makes me a little too happy. Maxon takes a step forward. Adela moves away to her dad's side-Collin's side. Maxon wraps me in a hug. I am taken aback and don't hug back.

"Good to see you old friend." Maxon smiles. I think that I must be in a different world. Maxon is _nice_ to me.

"It's nice to see you again, Maxon-King Maxon." I correct myself. Maxon looks hurt for a second but smiles on.

"And this must be your husband." Maxon puts his hand out. Collin shakes it but doesn't looked thrilled.

"Collin McKellar." Collin says.

"It's nice to meet you." Maxon says "Your daughter is amazing."

"Mom did you bring…" I hold up my hand.

"Yes, we packed everything." Adela smiles and then Kira comes up. "Your mom will be here tomorrow, your brother, I don't even know but he is now being sent to your grandparents for a month."

"A month in hell?" I nod. "Oh, I wish I was there."

"Do you and Celeste hang out often?" Kriss comes up.

"They are like best friends; they do everything together. I mean they are joint at the hip." Kira smiles.

"Yes, we are." I say. Kriss looks hurt.

"So, how are you?" I look to see Prince Stephan come up.

"Good, we are happy that our son is at Oxford and has the highest grades in his classes." Okay, call me a proud mama because I am.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Twenty-one." I say.

"Oh," Kriss says. She knows he isn't mine. Prince Stephan comes up shaking my hand.

"Your daughter is amazing." He says.

"I hope you aren't falling in love with her now." I say.

"Maybe." I feel like throwing up. "But just the sister type of love." He whispers.

"Good, I have to go rest a little bit, the flight was long." I grab Collin's hand.

"I have to inform Maxon about our guards." Collin says. I nod giving him a kiss then walking to… "Lucy." I call. Lucy comes up to me and Kriss gives me an evil look. "Did you find my room?"

"Yes, it's your old one." I nod. My daughter claims she has stuff to do and Kira has a date with the prince. I go into my room going straight to the bed. But then I see the garden and need to go see it. I hop off the bed and go running.

I go to the bench and breathe in the air. I missed this place. The way it made me feel. I feel like I am seventeen again. I hear footsteps coming. I open my eyes to see Maxon. His hands are in his pockets walking to me.

"You look like you did when it was my selection." Maxon says. "I love watching you in the garden. You always look at peace." Maxon sits beside me. "I haven't sat on this bench for seventeen odd years."

"It's a good bench." I say.

"So my son and your daughter." Maxon starts. I stuck up my hand.

"No, that would never work."

"My thoughts too," Maxon says. He places his hand on my knee. I grow still with his touch. "Your husband is wonderful. He has been good to you." I had no idea what Maxon was talking about. "Do you love him?"

"I married him, didn't I?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Yes, I love him." Maxon comes down in front of me on one knee.

"America are you in love with him." I shook my head. "Be with me. It's been to many years and I love you more every day."

"Maxon, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Stephan and Lynn are not my children; I love them like my own but Kriss can't give me children. I want to be happy with you. I love your daughter and will love your son. America marry me?"

"Maxon I am married." My hands touch his hands "I'm happy. My kids are perfect and kind. My husband loves me for me."

"I love you, America with all my heart. Please marry me." Maxon comes up and kisses me. His lips are better than I remember. I pull back because this is wrong.

"What will happen with Kriss?" I ask.

"Kriss is a rebel, she will die." Maxon says like it's no big deal.

"Don't you love her at all?" I ask.

"No, not the way I should."

"Why do you want me?" I ask.

"Because I can't live without you anymore." Maxon says. "Will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring and my heart beats hard. I don't know what to say.

 **So that is the first chapter hope you like! Please, please review. I want to know if you like it. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I am hoping to have only ten chapters for this fanfiction. Here is the second chapter. In this chapter there is going to be the F word but I don't think that enough for me to make it rated M.**

 **America POV**

 **19 years ago….**

I walk back to my room. My body is stiff, like a statue. I think that I need to lie down or sit down. My head is dizzy. Maxon choose Kriss. We are done. My chest hurts with every breath. I can barely stand, barely keep my head up.

" _Kriss my dear will you make me the happiest man on earth and please marry me."_ Oh, gag. He kissed her in front of me. His back facing the world. As he kisses Kriss he stares at me.

I shake my head not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Lady America." Anne says. I turn around to see she has my bag. "You are no longer allowed to go to your room. Take this and wait in the Womens Room." She hands me my bag. She doesn't come close to me. "Have a nice life Lady America." She says. Anne walks away from me and I feel the tears come again. I walk quickly to the Womens Room but before go to the washroom to change. I put on Maxon jean that he got me and a t-shirt.

I feel like I can't breathe and then I start to run outside. I will wait at the steps for my family. I can't stay inside anymore.

I sit on the step looking at the black car coming. I hope it's my family. The door opens behind me but I don't look up. My hands move up to wipe away my tears.

"It's good to see you go America, I don't know what I would have done if I married an unfaithful whore of a five." Maxon voice rings in my ears. "To think I thought I loved you, how can anyone love you."

"I am so sorry Prince Maxon." I say my eyes focused on the ground. "But it's not what you think, I love you not Aspen." Maxon sits on the step beside me.

"Save the shit America." Maxon says his jaw tightened. I look at him and see his anger.

"I love you Maxon, but I know that all you think is I am a whore, so think it all you want but when you wake up one morning and realize you are the real one the ruined us, don't come running to me. I won't care." I say getting up as I see May getting out of the car. She looks at us and decides to stay by the car. I start to walk to the car but Maxon takes my elbow brining me back towards him. He turns me around so I am facing him, he looks sad for a second but it goes back to hate within seconds.

"Goodbye Lady America." Maxon says. Then he kisses me on the lips. His hands go to my low back brining me close to him. I feel his heart beating under his suit. My hands move to his hair memorizing the feel and how our bodies fit together, our last kiss. Maxon brings me so I am pressed against the wall. He moves his hands everywhere. He pulls back and whispers "At least you were good in bed last night, the one thing that I will miss about you." Then he walks away. I run down the stairs getting my bag. May looks at my tears that seem not to stop.

"Ames."

"Get me the fuck out of here." I say getting in the car. Mom looks at me with sad eyes.

"America." Mom says.

"Hi, mom." Mom looks at me her eyes sad.

"Lets get my baby home." Mom says. I close my eyes remembering last night.

" _America we can stop if you want, we have our whole lives for this." Maxon says his eyes so caring. He brushes his finger on my lip making me smile._

" _I want to Maxon, I want us to at least try." I say. He takes off my dress way too slow, then his suit._

" _Are you ready America." Maxon asks._

" _As long as I am with you."_

" _Always."_

My heart beats faster as I open my eyes. Maxon and I had sex. I hope to God I don't bare his child. My hands move to wipe my tears away. Why am I crying?

"America are you okay?" May asks. I look up at her seeing she looks worried.

"No May, I am not okay." I say. May doesn't talk until we are on the plane. _I forgot to say goodbye to Celeste and Elise._

The plane ride is longer than I remember, my mind wonders back to last night. Last night when I lost my virginity. He of course needed to take everything away from me. Maxon. It hurts to think his name. I wish that Maxon hadn't come in my room. I wish that I was in his arms right now talking about our wedding plans. I wish I was not so heartbroken.

"We will be landing in five minutes." May says to me. I don't respond. I just look out the window as we start to land. It's beautiful today. I hope that I will be able to go back to music. I am going to go down to being a five. Tomorrow I will go to town hall. When we land, there is a car waiting for us. May smiles like she is the new Princess. She smiles all the way home until I see five guards waiting for us. They walk right up to the car staring at me. They open the door dragging me out. I want to scream at them. Their fingers claw my arm.

"What are you doing?" I yell. They don't say anything until we are in a different car, I see Gerad run out of the house to see me being taken away. The last thing I see is Gerad crying.

"By order of the Prince, America Singer is now an eight. You will have no contact with your family, your friends, you will live out your life alone." One guard says.

"What does that mean?" I ask. They look at me like I am stupid.

"That means you are nothing, so shut up." I close my mouth looking out the window. They put me on a plane leaving me with other guards. I am on the plane for six hours and go to the washroom like ten times. After we land I am pushed in a car driving to what looks like the bad side of town. The guards hand me a piece of paper that looks like a legal document. I think that I should read it but one guard opens the door kicking me out.

 _What the hell happened?_ I feel my hands start to bleed. I look at them and see they have dirt and blood on them. Then I feel my knees. My jeans are bloody. I can see that I am around where most eights live. My legs move to sit in a corner of the street. It's smoky here. I can feel the dirt go into my lungs. My hands move to my face as I start to cry. The sheet of paper is red now. I try to read it but it's no help.

I place the paper on the inside of my bra. I just sit for a long time not knowing what to do. How could Maxon do this to me? I know he is mad but this is a little extreme. Did he not love me at all? Did he think that I was just a toy? Tears come again as the sun goes down. I curl myself in a ball and close my eyes.

I don't know what day it is anymore. How long I have been out on this street. I have only eaten nine times. I have had a lot of water, which is good. I get up to go behind the bush to pee until someone's hand shoving me down.

"Looky here a girl. Maybe we should help her get practiced for what she will have to do to get money." One of them tries for my pants. I swat his hand away.

"Stay away from me." I say backing up. The two guys try to grab me again. I hear heavy footsteps coming my way.

"Move away from the lady." He says. They both look at him then scurrying away. I fall back falling on the ground. My butt hurts right away.

"Miss are you okay?" He kneels down beside me. I move away from him not wanting him to hurt me. "I won't hurt you. I am not that kind of a man; I don't take away rights from women."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I say. He laughs his smile wasn't fake but real.

"Not at all." He says. "You are very kind. I just wanted to see if you would like to have a shower?"

"Alone?" I ask.

"If you want me to come in then maybe." He laughs.

"You aren't going to try to kill me?" I ask.

"Didn't I just save you?"

"Yes."

"Then why would I kill you?" I stand up my legs wobbly.

"How long have you been out here?" He asks. I look up at him seeing that he looks interested in how long. I try to think about it but come out blank.

"How long since the selection finished?" I ask. He thinks about it a second then I can tell he knows.

"About three weeks." He says. I nod the hole in my chest deepens.

"Where am I?" I ask. He looks at me like I should know.

"Calgary." He says. "See over there those are Rockies." I look to where he is pointing and didn't realize that there were mountains over there. They are so beautiful. I thought they would be pointy but some are rounder and some sharper. They take my breath away.

"It's beautiful." I say. The guy smiles at me putting his hand on my waist. He helps me with my weight because I can barely hold my own body weight.

"Yeah, how did you not notice them?" he asks.

"I have had a lot on my mind." I say.

"Like what?" He asks. I look up at him seeing his blue eyes looking down at me. His copper brown hair. He has tanned skin that makes him look good.

"You are lucky the snow is being weird this year it should be covered in snow." The guys say. I don't even know his name.

"What's your name?" I ask. He looks down at me his lips craving into a smile.

"Collin McKellar and you?" he asks his voice soft.

"I am no body." I say. Collin looks at me with an assumed face.

"You had to be someone to become a nobody." He says.

"That person wasn't anyone special." I assure him. He drops it taking me into his sleek black car. "Are you really wanting me going into your car?" I ask him.

"Yes, how are you going to get to my house by foot?" Oh, how funny. I move so that I am sitting in the car. It smells fresh, new and I like it.

"So do you have any family?" Collin asks. I look at him smiling.

"Yes, I have a little brother, Gerad. He wants to play soccer but because he is a five he needs to do something in the arts." I smile thinking about Gerad playing.

"So you are a five?" Collin asks. I shake my head.

"No, I am an eight." I say with anger.

"How did you become an eight?" He asks.

"I don't even know." I laugh.

"How do you not know?" He asks. I dodge his question by going back to my family.

"May my sister she can paint. I mean she is going to be famous. Then my mom is just great. I miss her. My oldest sister is named Kenna and she just had her first baby with her husband James."

"It sounds like you love your family."

"I do. They are my world." I say. My heart hurts thinking about them worrying about me.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I look at him. Should I tell him, should I not?

"America." I say.

"Got a last name?" Collin asks.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to know it." I say looking out the windshield. I look at the mountains getting closer. They are so beautiful.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My house." He smiles.

"It's in the mountains?" I ask. I smile because I will be surround by beauty.

"I take you like the mountains?" Collin asks.

"I like them so far." We sit in silence. I look out the window until we stop in front of a house. It's not really a house though. It's a mansion. It's all wood and looks like an oversized cottage. The porch is cute with a swing on it. It looks like a family home. I like it.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Collin asks. He looks so kind.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask.

"When I see a beautiful woman that needs my help I help." Collin says getting out of the car to my door. He helps me out making me into the house. It feels like home right away. Making me smile as I see the brown leather couch with red furry blankets on it. A wooden table that looks hand maid. It has a nice warm feeling. The kitchen has a brown with lots of bright colours. It has a huge island too.

I hear a baby cry. "That is mine." Collin says. A nanny that looks about my age comes down with a baby boy. She looks at me with hate.

"Mr. McKellar, Ethan has had his nap and milk. I think he is ready for daddy time."

"I'm sure he is Naomi but I need to help America, so can you watch him?"

"That is my job Mr. McKellar." Collin holds my hand making our way into upstairs.

"Nice nanny." I laugh.

"She is the only one that is good with kids. Most of the ones I interviewed only wanted to get me in bed." Collin says.

"No wife?"

"No wife, one day I hope. I want my son to have a mother."

"He is cute." Collin takes me into the washroom. He takes his hand back and I hadn't realized that he had held most of my body weight. I almost fall but he catches me.

"I think I should help you in the bath I don't want you to die."

"Not after you saved me?" Collin laughs as he helps me undress. I look down my body. It is black and blue. Scratches that are big and small.

"What happened to you?" Collin asks. He looks at my body his face turning to hate.

"Some people get mad at eights, I'm fine." I reassure him.

"Lets get you in the bath." The water hurts but I feel better when I lay in the water.

"The water feels good." I say not caring that my breasts are floating up.

"The water does look good." Collin mutters. I sit up and Collin washes me up. He doesn't touch anything that he shouldn't. He is gentle. He helps me up taking me to his room. I sit with the towel wrapped around me. Collin hands me new female underwear and bra. Then sweat pants with a t-shirt. I get in my clothes and Collin has his backed turned to me.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. Collin smiles when he sees me.

"Want to meet my son?" He asks. I nod. We both head down holding hands. I don't know why but we do. When we get down Naomi looks pissed at me. She passes Ethan to Collin then walks away.

"Lady America Singer meet my son Ethan." I look up at Collin. He smirks at me like I should have known that he would know it's me, America Singer.

"How do you know?"

"You were my favourite."

"Oh." I say.

"Okay Lady America."

"Please just America."

"Okay."

"Hi, Ethan." I wave. He looks small. He looks maybe six months old. "How old is he?"

"Almost six months."

"He looks like you." I say. Ethan gives me a smile making me feel like smiling too.

"Want to hold him?" I nod and Collin hands him over. Ethan puts his head down on my chest. He falls asleep. Collin looks down at me with a weird smile.

"What?" I whisper.

"He never falls asleep like that." Collin states. "He must like you." I smile at Collin.

"Or he thought my breast would make a good pillow." I smirk at Collin.

"It does look like a good pillow." I blush bright red at Collins words.

"Maybe you would like to try one time." I wink at him. Collin shifts his weight staring at me.

"I think that we should put him to bed." Collin says. I follow him up the stairs. When we get to Ethan's room it's the double the size of mine at the palace. Collin takes Ethan from my arms putting him in the crib.

We both walk out of the room in silence. Collin smirks when we both are sitting in the living room.

"Would you like something to eat?" I nod my head and Collin is up. He starts cooking up a storm I sit on the island in the kitchen watching him.

"What you making?" I ask. He shakes his head then goes back to cooking.

"How did you learn to cook?" I ask.

"My mother, said every man needs to know how to cook to keep his women." Collin winks.

"Good mother." I state.

"The best. So, the prince didn't cook?" I start to laugh at that.

"No, he doesn't." Collin smiles at me then gets pasta from the pantry. He puts it in the boiling water.

"So America what happened with Prince Maxon and the one everyone thought he was going to be with?" Collin raises an eyebrow.

"Things don't work out." I state.

"Did you cheat on him or something?"

"Or something." I roll my eyes.

"So you cheated on him?" Collin asks.

"No, I kissed a guard that I used to be in love with." I say.

"When?"

"A while ago, but I fell in love with Maxon hard." I say.

"A great love." Collin guesses.

"I thought it was a great love but now I don't know." Collin puts a bowl of Macaroni and cheese in front of me.

"Eat up." I eat all my dinner and then we go to sit watching the TV. The report is on and Celeste is there along with Elise.

"Today we mourn the loss of America Singer. She was found dead today, beaten to death. We will find the men that killed her and make them pay." Maxon comes on the screen.

"My heart is broken knowing that America died a painful death. I am so sorry for her family." That's what broke me. He put me on the streets wanting me to die. I start to cry into Collin's shoulder and I am totally broke.

 **Present Day**

I stare at Maxon the memory of what happened after the selection. He made me an eight, he tried to have me killed. I look away from him not wanting to marry him.

"You told the country I was dead, you made me an eight." I step back.

"What?" Maxon says like he doesn't know what I am talking about.

"Don't pretend you don't know Maxon." I pause. "I will never marry you." I walk pass him. I start to run back to my room, needing Collin.

When I get up Collin is reading a book. "America?" He asks. I sit on his lap crying into his shoulder. He rubs my back as I let the tears fall. "Honey what is going on?" I look up at him.

"Maxon." He nods then kisses my forehead.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." Collin wraps his arms around me. I kiss his cheek and then his lips.

"I love you." I say. Collin looks down at me. His blue eyes cut through me.

"I love you too." We sit like that for a while until I have to change for dinner. I put a see through white long sleeve t-shirt on with a tank underneath. It has a pocket on both breasts. I then put on a leather skirt that stops mid-thigh. I tuck my top into it making me look all business like. I unbutton some buttons to show my chest. I then get my high heels that are black.

Collin comes out of the shower in a black suit that makes him look hot. He places a hand on my hip then kisses my lips. "Are you ready?"

"Just going to put my hair in a bun then I am good." I say. Collin waits for me sitting on the bed. The bed I lost my v-card. I do put a little makeup on after I am done with my hair then I am ready. Collin holds my hand as we walk down. I hate this place. It brings back too many memories that I would rather forget. We make it down sitting on our spots. The other parents don't much care about us. They talk to each other but never us.

Maxon and Kriss walk in holding hands smiling. We eat dinner rather quickly. As I finish my dinner I hear my favourite little girl. She runs in spotting me. Soon she is on my lap hugging the life out of me.

"Auntie America." Phoebe yells. Phoebe is Elise's youngest. She is six. Elise has two other boys. Phoebe was a little mistake but a cute one.

"Where are your manners?" I say my voice strict. She gets off my lap curtsying to Maxon and Kriss.

"Thank you King Maxon for having me at your home." She sits back on my lap not even talking to Kriss.

"Auntie America." Phoebe says.

"Yes." I smile.

"I missed you." She hugs me. I hug her too giving her a good squeeze. Elise burst through the door her outfit proper like always.

"Phoebe what are you doing on America's lap? You know you are a big girl and you sit on your own chair." Elise says.

"I need to tell Auntie America something though."

"Fine."

"Auntie America I think that you need to have another baby." She says. Collin stiffens and looks very cranky.

"But I love the kids I have now." I say. "I don't need another." Phoebe nods. She starts to play with my hair. She looks just like her mother. Tanned skin, dark hair. But Phoebe is very outgoing. Speaks her mind.

"Phoebe time for bed." Elise says. I forget I am even at a dinner. I give her a kiss on the head.

"If I do have another baby I will name it after you." I say. Phoebe smiles jumping off the chair.

"Hear that mommy America going name her baby after me."

"Yes." They leave the room and all eyes are on me.

"So Celeste, Elise and you are all close?" Kriss asks.

"Yeah, we are even when we are far away from each other." I say a little to smugly.

"Do you know why Elise is here?" Kriss asks.

"Do you?" I ask. Kriss looks at Maxon, I know why she is here and so does Maxon.

"Yes." Maxon looks at me then at the parents.

"Tonight with the kids we are going to play a game to get to know each other." Maxon says. "Meet in the great room." I nod as does everyone else. Collin takes my hand as we walk there. We sit on the couch holding hands. Maxon and Kriss walk in, sitting together. Adela sits with Kira across the room laughing.

"Tonight I think we should have a bath together." Collin says. I blush scarlet red.

"Sure." I say quickly kissing his lips. The rest of the people get in sitting down. Maxon asks the first question. Everyone has to answers. "How did you meet?" Collin holds me close kisses my temple. Everyone's answers are like "we meet at a bar." "we meet through family." When it came to us everyone stared.

"I met America when everyone in the country thought she was dead. She was about to be raped by these two guys. I came right in time and then took her to my home. Making sure she was okay. She wasn't, she looked half dead." Collin says his eyes sad.

"I felt happy when we went to our home. It took a month for us to start dating then another and we got married. I remember thinking if Collin hadn't saved me I would be dead." I kiss Collin cheek, "thank you."

"Thank you for raising our children."

"Stop making me blush."

"I love you." Collin says.

"You took the wheel." Collin smiles at the memory.

"Okay, Collin and America starts first. What was your wedding day like?" Maxon asks.

"It was raining, of course, America was in this beautiful lace dress that was perfect for her body. I remember thinking that I was the luckiest man on earth. She choose me."

"I will again and again." The next people go, is it bad I haven't bothered to learn their names? I don't think so. The night goes on and on. We finally finish the game and then Kriss and Maxon want to talk to the parents alone.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting your kids join the selection, Stephan has made real connections with each of the girls, I hope they are having a wonderful time." Kriss says. "Our son also wants to test the girls out in the bedroom." I stare at Collin. Oh, God. Wait did Maxon say his son was adopted? "If you don't want that please tell us and we will make sure that our son doesn't push it on the girls." Everyone says it is fine if the prince wants to have sex with their daughter. Are they crazy? They all starts to leave. Collin, Maxon, Kriss and I are the only ones left.

"Over my dead body will my little girl have sex with your son." Collin says.

"If that is what you wish." Kriss says.

"That is what I want," Collin half yells. "My baby will not have to deal with that like her mother did." I think I choke on my own spit. Kriss had no idea that I had been with Maxon.

"What did America and my husband do?" Kriss demands.

"They had sex during the selection and then Maxon choose you. He used my wife for his pleasure than threw her out like the trash."

"My husband would never do that, now I would advise you to go to your room." Collin storms off and I hear him swear. All eyes are on me. I look at my lap.

"I better go my room; I will see you in the morning." I get up. Maxon gets up too following behind me. He pulls my hand pulling me into his office. He isn't gentle.

"What did you tell your husband?!" Maxon yells at me.

"I told him about that night, what happened." I say.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be a little weird on our wedding night if he found out then?" I cross my arms.

"That I took your virginity? That it was me that made love to you first? That you screamed my name?" Maxon says.

"I am sorry for Collin." I say. Maxon moves so he is in front of me. He reaches down taking my face in his hands. He brings his lips to mine kissing me softly. He pushes me on his desk running his fingers up and down my thighs. I moan his name but then I remember my husband. I push Maxon off me.

"Do not touch me again." And storm off. What the hell? Rush to my room finding Collin lying in bed without his top. I take off all my clothes going into bed. Collin notices my nakedness and smiles.

"I'm sorry I got mad." Collin says. He comes up beside me.

"Don't be." I kiss his cheek. He grabs hold of my body bringing me into his body. I realize that he is naked too. I smile at him knowing what he wanted the whole time. We both have a long night worshipping each other's bodies.

"America." Collin says. I wake up to him in his suit and tie. "Maxon wants a meeting about the money the army will receive this year. See you at breakfast." I nod then get up. I go into my closet putting a long-sleeved top on, black and made of wool. Then a grey skirt. It's a light grey. It ends mid-thigh and looks hot. I curl my hair then lightly put on makeup. I put on the same heels as yesterday and head downstairs.

Adela comes up to me hugging me. "Mom! Kile is here." She says. Kile is Marlee son. I have only met him a few times but Adela has always taken a liking to him.

"Good." I say. She smiles.

"Mom I might be in love with him." She says. She looks so happy at this. Happy and in love.

"I am happy for you and won't tell dad."

"Good, okay see you after breakfast?"

"Aren't we going to the library?" Adela nods her head.

"Okay, bye." We both walk to our own tables. Kriss sits in front of me her eyes filled with hate.

"I now know why Maxon didn't choose you, you sucked in bed." Collin comes into the room. I can tell because I always feel him. He sits beside me his eyes pissed.

"Queen Kriss when can parents leave?" Collin asks.

"Whenever you like." Kriss says. Maxon comes in with a smile on his face. He sits down in front of Collin.

"Good-" Then at the 'kids' table one of the elites is yelling.

"Adela you committed treason, I saw you kiss that Kile guy." Hailey one of the elite yell.

"She didn't kiss him, he kissed her." Kira says.

"That doesn't make a difference." Hailey says

"Lady Adela come with me." Prince Stephan says. I watch my daughter leave knowing that something bad is going to happen.

 **So, do you think it was Maxon that made America into an eight or the king? Please tell me what you think. Review, please, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

 **America POV**

 **19 years ago…**

I lay on Collin's bed looking up at the ceiling. It's a popcorn ceiling. I have never seen one before. Collin is up and in the shower. I hear the water running. Last night Collin took me to his bed-wait not to have sex I just cried all night. Collin held me in the dark as I cried. To the world I am dead. To the world I was killed.

My hands move to touch the scratch on my face. I suddenly sit up looking around the room. It's painted a white. The bed spread is black. The room screams guy. I get up walking over to the washroom door. Even though Collin might not want to listen to him sing, I can't help it. He is good. His voice is like silk. I close my eyes singing along to the song. I get lost in the music that I don't even realize that the door opened. I fall into Collin's body. We land on the tile floor and then I feel that his towel has fallen on the floor. His manhood out. I blush bright red as Collin realizes it too.

"I am so sorry, I was just into the music and…" I look up and see Collin hair is blonde and his eyes are brown. _Wasn't it copper and blue eyes yesterday?_ "What happened to your hair?" I ask. He chuckles at me as he gets up putting the towel around his body.

"Is there something different about it?" He smirks. I get up looking into his eyes, brown eyes.

"Your eye colour changed and your hair." I reach up to touch it. It's so soft.

"Come with me." He says. His hand is warm like his body was last night. I follow behind him looking at his back side. It is nice and firm. What am I thinking? He takes me into this room that is filled with pictures of him Magazines. On one them says _"Play boy finally gets married? Will he actually stay with her?"_ Lots are like that but one is about him being a good father. I look up and see Collin's face, it's saddened. My hands move to touch his face.

"Whenever I go out the press is always looking for me. I put on a wig and coloured contacts. It takes them longer to track me." Collin says.

"So your real hair colour is blonde and eye colour brown." I say. Collin nods. His towel looks like it is draping down, falling to the ground. A blush reappears on my face.

"I think I should get dressed." Collin says slipping out of the room. I stand there a minute until I hear Ethan crying. I rush to his room picking him up to calm him down. He stops crying once he is in my arms.

"Hi, Ethan." I say smiling down at him as he lays his head on my chest. I hear the door open and see Naomi come in. She doesn't look happy to see me in Collin's top. I mean I didn't have clothes to change into.

"I can take it from here." She says.

"It's okay, he just needed a chest, I am going to go back to Collin." I say passing by her. I reach Collins room with a smile on my face. Collin is fully dressed when I step in the room with Ethan Collin looks up smiling at both of us.

"Hey." He says. Ethan smiles at Collin, you can see the way Ethan lights up when he sees his dad. Collin comes up and kisses my forehead before taking Ethan in his arms. I close my eyes as I feel the blush on my face appear.

"I think you should get dressed before Naomi sees you." Collin says. I laugh when I tell him that she already saw me. He laughs saying she should get use to it. Then Collin shows me that he got some clothes for me. I put on jeans and t-shirt with a cardigan. He also has shoes for me. They are black sneakers. Don't put them on yet but carry them to the front door. Collin is feeding Ethan.

"I was wondering if you want to go to town today? I have a place and we could bring Ethan too." I nod looking out his window. It's a mountain that takes your breath away. He has a creek in his backyard.

"What if someone sees me, I am dead remember?" I say. Collin laughs at that.

"No." Collin steps forward so he is looking down at me. He places his lips on mine. "See not dead." Collin looks down at his son smiling away. I go sit on the couch.

"Do you want to go?" Collin asks. I look at him smiling.

"I do want to see more of Calgary." I say. "But I will need a wig."

"You America Singer will be a blonde today." Collin says. I smile cuddling into the couch. "Need coffee?" Collin asks.

"I can get it." I say getting up going to the pot. I get a mug pouring the steamy goodness in. I sip it liking the taste. Collin puts Ethan in his swing making sure Ethan is all good before turning to me, his smile making me blush.

"So you like my coffee?" Collin asks. I giggle nodding as I take another sip. Collin gets a mug for himself. We go to the kitchen table together smiling at Ethan.

"He is cute." I say. Collin nods at his son looking proud. I wonder what it's like to love someone that is a part of you. I wonder what it would be like if Maxon was the father of my baby.

"Like his mother." Collin mutters more to himself then me. He looks back at me smiling as he sees my mug is empty.

"Want more?" He asks. I shake my head putting my cup in the dishwasher turning back to Collin. He smirks at me as I sit beside him. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him again. His lips were soft. I realize I am staring at his lips and my face goes bright red. I try to cover my face with my hands but Collin takes them in my hand.

"I want to kiss you again too." Collin murmurs as he brings his lips closer to me. "But I need more time before I start dating again, and you do too." Collin says standing up.

Ethan starts crying and I go to him right away. I pick him up rocking him back and forth.

"Shah, Shh." I say smiling down at him. He calms down right away pulling on my hair. He drops my hair and starts to giggle.

"I think he likes you." Collin says. I smile at both of them.

"I think I like him too." I say and kiss Ethan nose.

"Only him?" Collin asks walking closer to me. I blush scarlet as Collin touches my face.

"I thought you needed time?" I raise my eyebrow. Collin laughs and then is all serous.

"Yes, but you are hard to stay away from." Collin says his gaze so intense I want to throw myself on him. Kiss him, touch him, and I really want to have sex with him.

"Let's get you ready." Collin says taking my free hand. I have Etah in the other. Ethan doesn't mind we are moving.

We go into the closet picking out a blonde wig for me. Collin takes Ethan out of my hands putting him in another swing.

"How many do you have of those?" I ask.

"Too many." Collin says as he puts the wig on putting my red hair in what looks like a swim cap. Then he puts the wig on. I look down and see blonde to my shoulder.

"Look in the mirror." Collin mutters. I do and when I look I can't stop staring at my hair. It's a dirty blonde that goes to my shoulder. It's like the spark in me went out. I am not the tempered red head but someone different. I smile at Collin.

"You like?" He asks.

"I do, I think it is very cute but my eyebrows don't match." I point at my red eyebrows. Collin gets a pair of sun glasses that are circular. I put them on and look in the mirror. I couldn't see my eyebrows.

"Are you ready?" Collin asks.

"Yeah, let me brush my teeth." I say taking on my sun glasses.

When I get down stairs Collin has Ethan in the-I don't know what it's called. "I got Ethan in the bucket seat and now we are ready once you get your shoes on." I put my shoes on and then Collin hands me a jacket.

"How come all these clothes are my size?" I ask.

"When you are as rich as I am don't ask questions." Collin winks making me laugh. We hold hands as we walk to the black SUV. Collin gets Ethan ready in the back while I get ready in the front.

"Ready?" Collin says as he gets in the car. I smile nodding my head as I look at the road ahead of us. Everything is so beautiful in Calgary. The mountains to the flat land. Collin smiles at me and I can tell he is watching me from the corner of his eye.

Ethan falls asleep once we have been on the road for ten minutes. Collin tells me that whenever you need Ethan to fall asleep that you just have to drive. Collin parks in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Want some ice cream?" Collin asks. I nod getting out of the car then grabbing Ethan. He is still asleep so I try not to rock his bucket seat. Collin walks beside me smiling. When we get into the store I sit at a table with Ethan as Collin orders. Ethan stays asleep making me wonder how loud it could be and if he would still sleep.

Collin comes up with every favour in my cup. He smiles as he reads my happy face.

"So tell me about yourself?" I ask. Collin smirks at me making my heart skip a beat.

"I like going hiking, eating and I like you." Collin smiles.

"What's your favourite food?" Collin smiles at me like he is going to say something dirty.

"Strawberry tarts." He says. I laugh, then blush.

"Yours?" Collin asks.

"The same." I smile. Collin smiles too making me smile bigger.

"Why do you love music?" Collin asks.

"I can lose myself in it and not have to care about life for a minute." I say. Collin nods wanting to ask more. "And my caste made me choose music."

"Would you ever want to be a two?" Collin asks. I look up not knowing what to say.

"If my brother could become one and have his dream of soccer than yes." Collin nods eating his ice cream. He gets some on his nose and I want to kiss it away. _Wait what?_ I shake my head and eat mine. It's so good.

"So you love your family, I love mine too. After we are done with our ice cream we are dropping off Ethan at my parents." He says all to casual. We stare at each other for a minute. His brown eyes. Then I realize that he doesn't have on his contacts. His hair is still blonde. He doesn't want to hide. I still have on my sunglasses but whatever. Collin comes beside me kissing my cheek and then I see the camera flash. I go a flaming red in seconds.

"Collin who is this new woman?" Someone asked. Collin grunted than grabbed Ethan. He quickly gets us to the SUV. He puts Ethan in the back and then comes to the front.

"Let's get him to my parents." Collin says. It takes us about five minutes until we are in the drive way. "Be back in a sec." Collin says as he gets Ethan. I watch as he walks to his parent's door. They are already waiting smiling at me. I see Collin blush then laugh. His mother looks at me for an awkward moment. I don't know if I should wave or come say hi but Collin comes into the car.

He brings my face to his and then kisses me. It's powerful, it takes me a second to kiss back. I know if I were standing I would be on my butt. Collin pulls back looking at me with such intensity.

"What was tat for?" I ask touching my lips with my fingers.

"My family can tell if we are meant to be with the way it looks when we kiss, see they are jumping up and down so I guess I have to marry you now."

"Set the date." I joked. Collin didn't see it as one.

"That was not my proposal." He states. I giggle. "So what do you want to do?" Collin asks.

"I need some new clothes. Maybe can we go to a thrift store?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Collin says starting the car back up. When we finally make it to a thrift store. I have a huge smile on my face. I get out of the car rather quickly making my way to the store. Collin follows behind as I find clothes that look nice. I mean they all look better than my clothes back home. I pick up one top and it looks like it has crap on it.

"That's it we are not shopping here." Collin says pulling me to the SUV. I look up at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you are going to be a two soon and you need to shop where twos shop." Collin states.

"What if I don't want to be a two?" I fire back.

"That kiss said otherwise." He smirked.

 **Present day**

The door shut to loud as my daughter left the room. Silence filled the room. I reached for Collin hand. He takes it right away coming closer to me. "She is going to be fine." I nod then lean in more to my husband. Maxon gets up leaving so does Kriss. Everyone stay quiet. Not a soul says a word. Everyone just kind of leaves. Collin leads me to our room but I can't think. When we reach the second flight of stairs Maxon comes up to us.

"You both need to come with me, now." He says. I follow as does Collin. We go into an office that looks new. My little girl is sitting on a chair looking at the ground. Her face red and puffy like she was just crying. Kriss has her arms crossed staring at me. Her son is looking at Adela like she is nothing.

"Why did your daughter say if we kill her for treason that we would also be committing treason?" Maxon yells. I look down at my feet. "TELL ME WHAT SHE MEANS!" He yells.

"Queen Kriss may I have a moment with your husband?" I ask.

"No." She says.

"Okay, let me put it another way if I don't get a moment alone with your husband I will pull back all the funds for next year." I cross my arms.

"I will be in _our_ room Maxon. Stephan come with me." She says. I watch her walk out before I take a step forward. I don't know how to say it. All these years I have thought about what this day would be like. What I would say, how he would react. But I never thought it would come. I take a deep breath.

"Adela what happened?" I ask.

"I am in love with Kile." She says. I take a sharp breath in. "I kind of kissed him and then had sex with him later."

"You broke like five laws right there." I mumble. Adela looks so scared. Like she knew that she might die tonight. That she might not see next week. I go and kneel in front of her. Tears are forming. Her body is deflated with fear. "Why did you do it?" I ask trying to be calm.

"He makes me smile like dad makes you smile. He always knows how to make me feel better. When we kiss, my knees go weak. It hurts to think about him not in my life. I love him like you love dad."

"Like your fathers and I love." I mutter. Adela looks sadder. "That was a hell of a journey. What we went through almost broke me. Sometimes I still cry but I know it was worth it. Is your love like that with Kile? Would you destroy everything to be together?" Adela nods. I feel my heart beat faster. I stand up facing Maxon. "It would be treason to kill Adela because she is your daughter." I say looking right at Maxon. He stops moving, breathing, blinking. Collin is beside me in a second holding me close to his body. Maxon looks at me to Adela then to Collin.

"Adela is my daughter?" Maxon asks. I nod looking away. "And you didn't think once in nineteen years to tell me that I had a daughter with you? That some other guy raised my daughter?" He yells.

"Remember two months after the selection when I was trying to get in touch with you?" Maxon looks blankly at me. "You never let me talk to you, then you married Kriss and I wouldn't break up a marriage. Adela grew up with everything." I say.

"She calls Collin dad; she thinks of him as dad. I am her dad!" Maxon stares at Collin.

"I am her father. I was holding America's hand after she was beaten to death by your father. I was with Adela when America was in rehab because she couldn't walk on her left leg. I changed Adela's diapers and made her lunch every day for her whole school career. I held her had her first heart break. I took pictures of her first steps. I am her father!" Collin says.

"I think that you should leave. You are no longer needed. I am her father and she will not need to see you again." Maxon huffs. I shake my head. Adela whimpers.

"Daddy please don't leave." Adela says. Collin is by her side hugging her right away.

"No, honey, never. I love you."

"I love you too." Adela says. Maxon looks hurt at this.

"I guess America will be the one killed for treason tomorrow then." Just as he says that guards rush in. Pulling me by the arms. It's like when they took me away from my family the first time. Collin tries to get to me but they hold him back. Adela starts to cry again this time harder. Tears fall from my eyes. I don't care this could be the last time seeing my family.

The guards bring me to the cells. They through me in. "You are allowed one phone call; it should be to your lawyer but you can choose." One guard says.

"Call my son. Ethan McKellar." I say. A few minutes later the phone is in my hand. I bring it to my ear. It rings a few times then he answers it.

"Hello, Ethan McKellar." He says. His voice so deep, strong.

"HI, honey." I say my voice cracking.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ethan asks. I close my eyes.

"Don't watch the news for the next week okay? Don't okay. Be happy. Emily that girl you have been dating, I think she is good for you. Have more than two kids. Do what you love. Stay happy no matter what happens. I love you."

"Mom what's happening?" Ethan asks.

"Maxon found out, I don't have much time left. I just wanted to tell you to be happy."

"Mom will I see you again?" Ethan asks.

"I will always be with you. I will see you in your dreams."

"Mommy please say that you will meet your grandbabies, please say that next week when I was supposed to come out I won't be coming to put you in the ground. Tell me that this isn't goodbye because mommy want to hug you one last time. I want to tell you more about Emily. I wanted to tell you that I am going to be a dad. That I am having a baby with someone that I love. Mommy please don't leave me, not like my last one did. I need you. You always know what to say, I can't live without you."

"Honey you will be fine. I will be with you always. I will see my grandbabies. Please live. I need to know that you won't give up on life because this isn't worth it." I say tears streaming down my face.

"Mommy please say this isn't happening. Say that you will see me next week. That I am going to hear your voice again that I will never hear you sing."

"I love you. I will see you again I know it. Just stay strong for your sister."

"I promise." The guard comes forward.

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too mommy." And that was the last thing I would ever hear from my son. After the guard takes the phoneI can't stop sobbing until I hear the door open.

 **So, what did you think? I think that this is going to be interesting. One and Only will be up tomorrow because that's still my weekend. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

 **Collin's POV**

 **19 years ago…**

America, her eyes make my knees go weak. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound on this earth. I love just to watch her. I want her in every way. She is like nothing I have ever seen. Her smart mouth to her kind ways. The way she always gets up in the night when Ethan cries even if I tell her not too. She doesn't care she just smiles and says she has it. She also is still sleeping in my bed a month later. We haven't done anything as of as now but I am dying too.

When I make it down for breakfast I see America has put out some fruit. She looks like she is making some eggs too. Ethan is in the baby swing smiling to himself. I would love to watch him all day but I turn my attention to America. She has eggs set out for us on the table with juice and the fruit.

"Hungry?" She asks. I nod sitting down. I eat up way to fast and see America hasn't touched anything.

"Are you okay?" I ask. America stares at me for a minute without even blinking.

"I have an upset stomach and I can't remember when my last period was." She says. Then she starts crying, her body shaking. I rush to her side then lifting her up into my arms. I sit us down at the couch. I rub her back trying to calm her. I want to make sure she calms down before we talk. Soon enough she is looking at me.

"He took my life away from me by making me an eight and now he has his child inside me. It only happened one time and look now I will have a daily reminder that he had to take everything away from me." America cries. I hold her closer making sure she knows I am here for her.

"He won't touch you again." My voice is stern. America cries into my shoulder making my sleeve wet. She seems to cry forever. I want to kiss her make her mine. I can't now because I have a rule not to sleep with a woman while she is with child even if the father is an ass. I hold her closer to my body and kiss the top of her head.

"The baby will be fine, I will make sure of it." America nods her head looking into my eyes.

"I can't stay here, I need to go, this could ruin you. I can't do this." America says getting up. "I will be gone by morning Mr. McKellar. I am so, so sorry." America says. She runs up the stairs leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I get up looking for the phone. I dial the number waiting for the person I need to answer.

I go up to my room where I can hear America cry. Has she been crying all this time? I am by her side in a moment. "America look at me." I say. America eyes find mine and my heart breaks. She looks so broken, like he has just crushed her heart over and over again. I wipe away her tears with my thumbs, I would much rather my lips but that might be a bit far. My hands go on her high thighs rubbing circles. America lets out a small moan as I lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back as I lean her into the bed. My hands go to breasts feeling them in my hands.

"Collin I can't do this." She says. I get off her.

"Follow me." I say holding out my hand. America takes it. I lead her to the back door. "Close your eyes." I whisper into her ear. She does as I say. I lead her out to the backyard where her surprise waits for her. "Open." I say. America opens her eyes. She is still looking out at a candle light dinner with rose petals creating a path. It's just dusk out now and the candles are making everything glow.

"Collin." America says. She steps away from me looking everywhere. "You did this for me?" She asks. Her voice small. I take a step placing my lips on her cheek. Then I bring my arms around her. America hugs me back resting her head on my chest. I step back looking at her beauty.

"Maxon will not come near you again because I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife because America when I look at you I can't stop. I want to kiss you every minute of the day and I always have my eye on you. I can't seem to look anywhere else. So America will you marry me?" I am now on one knee with a ring out. America looks at me like I am her doom.

"I am having someone else's baby. I am not pure. I can't take that fact away. Collin I love you and that scares the hell out of me! I don't want to be hurt again. I can't because I can't break when I have a baby to think of. I am not the only one to consider in this! I want to be happy but I can't risk my child's life." America says.

"I would never do that to you because America Singer I love you too!" I cup her face. "I am not Maxon, when I say I love you. I love you. I want to be your husband. I wanted to be your husband since I saw you on the street. You call to me. I want you to be mine." I say.

"But I am with child!"

"I don't care, you love Ethan?"

"Yes." America says.

"I will love your baby too." I say.

"Yes." America says.

"Yes, what?" I ask.

"I will marry you." America says. I kiss her then. Bringing her whole body against me. I wish she was naked so I could take her on the table. America moans into my mouth then she puts her hands in my hair. My hands move to her breasts making her arch her back in pleasure. I pull back only to kiss her neck. I find the spot that makes her go wild. "Collin." America moans. My hands squeeze her ass then I let go of her completely.

"I am so happy that you said yes." I whisper. My heart leaps in my chest as I look at America. She makes a cute happy sound.

"I am too, now can we eat." America asks. "I am eating for two." America holds two fingers up.

"Yes, anything for my love."

 _ **One month later….**_

I wait in a small room tying my tie. I am almost ready for my wedding. My best man Adam is staring at me. "I never thought I would see the day you got married again." Adam shakes his head.

"Have you seen America?" I eye him. He laughs at that.

"She is very beautiful." Adam says.

"And she is mine." I give him a pointed look. I put my hands in my front pockets. "I am ready." We get all set up at the end of the aisle. I look at the crowd. They only know my brides first name. The press can't ruin our day. Sadly, the weather is awful. It's raining. The room goes dead silent and the music plays. America walks in, she is in a lace gown the hugs her curves. She looks beautiful. Her hair is pulled back but some of her hairs are shaping her face. Her makeup is light.

"You are beautiful." I smile.

"Thank you." America blushes. She looks at everyone. They all have their mouths hanging open. The minster starts the ceremony and we finally are wed. I move to kiss her. It's the best kiss of my life. She moans into my mouth then she pulls back. America looks into my eyes.

"I love you America McKellar." I whisper. The crowd is still in shock. Like their mouths are hanging open.

"Collin, what are we going to do?" America asks.

"Everyone please welcome my new wife America McKellar!" The crowd claps but they look very shocked. Though America is dead to all of them. I bring my lips to her temple.

"What are we going to do?" America asks. My hands move to hold the back of her back. I guide America out to the limo. When we are in America is a giggling fit.

"Their faces! It's like they were seeing a ghost." America says smiling widely. My hands move to America's back. My heart breaks when she starts to cry.

"Honey what is wrong?" I ask. America shakes her head.

"We didn't invite my family to my wedding they will see me on TV at my wedding." I bring America into my arms.

"We will plan to see them next week; we can bring Ethan." I say. America nods.

"Why didn't I think to invite my family?" America sobs.

"We were busy honey. This was just a day where we sign a legal document nothing more. We will go to your parents next week."

"My mom's, my dad is dead." America says. She cries more and more until we are at the venue to our party. "Kiss me before we go in." America says. I do making her moan my name. She somehow gets on my lap. Our bodies are moving together. Her hands are in my hair.

"We need to stop." I say pulling away.

"Yes, you have a rule." America says. She gets off my lap then fixing herself up. My hands rub her back.

"As soon as the doctor gives us the okay after the baby is born we will have to have a week to ourselves." I say darkly.

"I would very much enjoy that." America says. We head out to our party.

Later that night after a lot of awkward questions and America going into tears twice we are finally in our room. Sadly, I won't make our wedding official until our baby girl is born. Our child! America sits on a stool naked. I am painting her then I will hang it in our room. America baby belly is on full display. My eyes only leave her when I need to see my work.

"How long do I have to sit like this?" America asks. I look up at her.

"After this one I want you to sit facing me with your legs spread showing your lady parts then put your fing-"

"Collin! I would never do that." America shakes her head.

"But your lady parts are so sexy." I wink. America giggles at me. Her eyes so beautiful in this light. When I finally finish the painting, America looks like she could go to sleep.

"Would you like to see?" I ask. America nods coming over to me. She looks down and goes still.

"Collin it's beautiful! I never knew you could paint like this." America says with a smile. Her hands move to hold my shoulders.

"I love you." America says. I turn to face her.

"And I you for the rest of our lives." I turn around and kiss America.

 **Present day**

I stare at Maxon. His smirk on his face. America has been taken away from me, because my daughter needed to get a little. She could have just held herself back with Kile. Kile the man I think will be dead by tomorrow.

"Dad, I, I didn't mean for that to happen." Adela says her voice so small.

"Do not talk right now, Adela." I say in my dad voice. Maxon looks at me.

"Do not talk to my daughter like that." Maxon yells. He grabs my daughter pulling her behind him.

"She is MY daughter Maxon." I say. "I was there when America was beat to a poll and went into labor. You weren't there when we thought Adela wouldn't make her first night on this earth. I was there at her first step. I was with her every step of the way. When a group of girls decided that it would be fun to beat my daughter. You are nothing." I spit. Maxon steps forward.

"I was not there because I didn't know." Maxon spits back.

"America tried to tell you but you didn't care. She wanted you to know. I wanted you to know Maxon but you are just a disgusting man." I shake my head.

"You married a woman that was with child. The Prince's first child. How dare you." Maxon yells. Adela looks so scared.

"Dad what will happen to mom?" Adela whispers. She sounds so hurt and done with life.

"Honey, mom is going to go to a better place." I take a step towards my daughter but Maxon pushes me back.

"You will never be near my daughter again." Maxon says.

"So you are going to kill me like you are with her mother?!" I ask. My hands go into fist. I want to kill Maxon. I want to take away everything like he has done to me.

"Moms going to die?" Adela falls onto her knees. She sobs and sobs. Maxon comes up to her but she screams. "I WANT MY FATHER NOT YOU!" Adela screams. I rush to her side as Maxon takes a step back. I hold on to my daughter.

"We are going to be okay." I whisper into her ear. "Mom will be okay."

"I am the one that killed mom." Adela says.

"No." I say. "You are just young and in love."

"Do I get to say goodbye to her?" Adela asks.

"I don't know." Is all I say.

"Mom will die because of me." Adela mutters. "I should have never came here."

"No, you wanted to meet your biological father. This is not your fault." I kiss her cheek.

"Dad, I am sorry that you and mom won't grow old together."

"Honey, we are going to be fine. Mom will be fine." I say.

"Can you tuck me into bed, dad?" Adela asks.

"No, _Collin_ is no longer welcome here." Maxon says. Adela looks up at him, her eyes full of rage.

"You are going to kill my mother then make sure my _father_ can no longer see me. Mom was right you are an uncaring soulless ass." Adela says walking out. Her hair flies behind her as she storms off.

"Collin leave." Maxon says.

"I want to say goodbye to my wife." I say. Maxon shakes his head at me.

"No, she doesn't get that type of treatment." Maxon says. We stare at each other for what seems like hours until the door is flung open. A maid walks in coming right up to Maxon.

"Lady Adela won't stop shaking and crying. Oh, and screaming about Mrs. McKellar." She says. "Adela seems to want to say goodbye to her mother but the guards won't let her out of her room." The maid scrambles.

"Then she says goodbye to her mother. Collin get America ready." I stare at him. "Go get her ready to see _her and my_ daughter." Maxon says. I then rush out of the room opening the door. When I get in the jail in the palace America is in a corner her hands wrapped around her knees. She is in a ball. My hands reach her through the bars. A guard opens the cell letting me in. I grab America bringing her to my body. My hands rub her back and my lips kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry but she couldn't die." America cries.

"You did the right thing, don't forget that. You did the right thing." I whisper. "You get to say goodbye to our daughter." I smile. It's a weak smile. A smile that hurts.

"Like this? I look like shit." America says. I then really smile.

"You look amazing but let's go change our dress." My hands find hers as we make our way to our room with five guards trailing behind us. America gets changed then we head to our daughter.

America knocks on the door and Maxon answers it. He stares at her then let's her pass. She runs to our daughter. They both cry and then America says something that makes Adela laugh.

"How close are they?" Maxon asks.

"Like best friends." I smile.

"Do they do everything together?"

"They are close, Adela has always been attached to Ames." I say.

"What will happen if I kill her mother?" Maxon asks.

"Adela will never forgive you, she will hate you."

"And you?" Maxon asks.

"I will kill you with my bare hands." I growl.

"That is no way to speak to your king." Maxon says in I-am-better-then-you voice.

"You are going to kill my wife I will speak anyway I like." I close my eyes trying to breathe. My heart feels like nothing. I feel like nothing. My life feels like it is over. I feel like I am over.

"No, I am not." Maxon says. "I love her too much to kill her. I love her." Maxon says.

"Sure you do." I shake my head.

"You can stay here too. They both need you, I can see that." Maxon says. "If I had only just listen she would be mine." Maxon says shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you didn't and I made her happy after you left her. She was broken." My jaw tightens.

"I know, thank you for helping her. I couldn't stop her from becoming an eight. My father wouldn't let me." Maxon stops.

"She was almost killed the day I found her. She was about to be beaten to death by these group of men. I can still picture them." I say in a broken voice. Maxon looks at me. Giving me that look. The secret I have kept from my wife and daughter since the day I met them.

"I am so glad that I sent you to her." Maxon says turning to leave. I stare at him as he leaves. I pray to God he keeps that to himself.

 **WOW! Maxon was the one that sent Collin, maybe Maxon isn't so bad after all. I will update when I can. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
